teddy bear horror in toyko circus
by kagomigogo2
Summary: kagome,inuyasha,sango and miroku are goin to a circus not just any circus toyko circus.sango and miroku have bad feelings that there going to be bad things happening in the circus.will sango and miroku show there feelings in the same room together leats f
1. Lets hit the mall and go to the Circus

Teddy bear horror at the Tokyo Circus.hey Fan fiction this is my first story u guys' rock anyways I will be finish this story I got make another chapter and im working on a new story to its called' A trip to Kabooms.YAHOOOOOOOOO!.Enjoy

Chapter 1 it's the day to go to the circus

Today's a big day today' said Sango. Well I guess we can go around 8:00' said Kags.Feh was all Inuyasha could say. U always say that' said Miroku.lets go to the mall so we can get inuyasha some clothes' said kagome.ok if that's ok wit u sango said.Kagome wore a Black tank top wit cuts a the side of the shirt and jean capris, pink heels and she wore hair in a ponytail and pink shadow and clear lip gloss.Sango I add was so hot miroku's jaw drop with drool on his mouth. As I was saying Sango had on a buster halter top on and 15 bracelets on her left and right arm, she had on long jeans and they were blue blue(when I me blue blue I me light blue)and blue heels and blue eyeshadow on. And she had her hair curly her bangs curly and her ribbon was blue and they where of to go. Ready sango, ready kagome.as they went to the door they were stop bye Inuyasha and Miroku they were in hugs and kisses and miroku he landed on (her ass)

WHAMMM!

MIROKU KEEP UR HANDS TO YOURSELF! She yelled at him, WHY AREN'T YOU LEARNIN TO KEEP UR HANDS OF MY ASS! She said. But my dear sango my hands are put on a evil spell I can't control where there going he said and put his had on her butt again

Well sango get me something nice' said miroku and kissed her on the lips with passion. You better be good she said as u can see a ''I'll kill you or be good or die in her eyes

Don't worry sango he won't be bad I'll make sure he does be bad he said warning him thanks inuyasha she said we'll be back by 3:00 ok they said.Kagome doesn't like boys in her house only while her moms out of town.

We have the house 2 are selfs, they both smirked ''let's Partay' on his face.

Ok sango said kagome as the walked to the Convertible XXS Mark 7 Band Truck WOOOOOOWWW this truck is so cool' she said happy and surprised

Mean while at the mall…………………………….

I like this one' said kagome holding up a cut outfit 4 inuyasha. It was a red a shirt and it was on the shirt it said 'I Love my girlfriend you Tramp and blue jeans. Yea I like it 2.wat about this said sango

She had a black shirt that said 'I love my girl and black baggy pants yes that would look go on miroku ok $17, 95 for miroku's $19, 95 for inuyasha's.together it cost $26, 11 here's my card my shopping card. Thank you and have great weekend.

The girls arrived at the house at 7:59 and the guys got ready and the went to the circus in there car a Mercedes 27 Convertible and off to the Tokyo Circus.


	2. The Circus

Chapter 2 in the Tokyo circus

Are we there yet'miroku said at the moaning in his voice NOOOOOOOOOOOO! They all said……miroku you've been moaning for 9 minutes straight do something casual or something' sango said he put his hand on her ass again (godddammmn miroku stop it)

WHAMMMMMMMMMMMM POWWWWW!

MIROKU HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY IT!She yelled in fiery

My sango Im most very sorry plz forgive me my Sweetness Princess……..silence came upon

FINE MONKK! She mumbled under her mouth' thank u my dear sango

AT the Circus…………….

The Tokyo circus was beautiful FABULIOUS amazing the tent was pink and purple music was playing and people on strings lion's tall stick people the Circus freaks Conijyawa friend welcome to the Tokyo Circus come in now the shows about to start' said the Tokyo man, thank you string people'kagome said. A juggler' said miroku. So cool said inuyasha it's the most ………..

Thing I hade ever scene it's beautiful…….. As they explored the circus Miroku got on the Ferris wheel with sango they were having fun'Sango what do u like he said I like teddy bears blue and pink ones this is nothing like the feudal aura its so crowded her she said at least im having fun without naraku interfering the Tokyo circus……what do u like miroku she said I like video games the one me and souta played

Ummmmm I like girls I know that part' she said giggling

How do u like she said

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……he said blushing…. Ooooo0o she said blushing

Sango the day we meet I fell in love with u so I wanna be with u she was shocked at what he said' is this real or not real it…it was real and real life

Then the kissed out of no where and stayed like that for 5 minutes and had to break up the kiss and catch there air and had to feel better I love u too Miroku.Get ur big blue teddy bear play the win a teddy bear' said a familiar man u look familiar I can smell ur scent well why are u standing there play the game'INUYASHA she whispered in his ear it's a game you use the ring and throw it at the bottle oooooo ok'he said he grab the rings and threw it at the bottle and he score her a blue teddy bear (uhh ohh hear comes the bad part)

The man said in a evil smirk and smile' Good choice….inuyasha that guy is creeping me out she said eating skittles cotton candy (I just made that up it sounds so good) and a Pepsi

Meanwhile…….

Sango look it's a fortune teller I think she not real kagome tells about these people there not real fortune tellers then why is she floating she's a real fortune teller they said at the same time

Finally done with this chapter on to my next chapter

Take care

Kagomigogo2

lata


	3. The Fortune teller tells the truth

Chapter 3 the Fortune Teller tells the truth bad things happen, seriously bad thing

Happen in the Tokyo

They went to the woman with a purple hat and purple clothes (no wonder why she hat a purple tent) I can see Ur future u and Miroku are going to have 2 kids the both fell

In amine style.

ARE U SERIOUS they said in shocked Miroku juss had a big grin on his

Face 2 kids ay im getting something im Cappassiea and what is going to happen is the

Circus of Tokyo is…..is what ……….going to be attack by teddy bears…..

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA Ur kidding right…look into may crystal ball and see

WATS going to happen looks deep in Ur heart they looked and big fat teddy bears he that's my bunchies PINK AND WHITE teddy bear and that blinky bear kagome's bear and a blue teddy bear it's every teddy bears in the world. The person behind all of this

Isssss………isssssssssssss that goes by the name of NARRRRRAAAAKKKUUUU!

Naraku that's are, naraku cant get away wit this well destroy the teddy bears the busted out laughing about the teddy bears u see this circus is my home and I don't won't to loose my home she started to cry

Don't worry my lady we'll help u don't worry naraku wont touch this Circus

Sango we have to warn kagome and inuyasha lets go Waitttttt! Here are some weapons to defeat Naraku she gave sango her demon out fit miroku his Buddha

And give this to Ur friends' kagome's and inuyasha's stuff how…dd...O...Do u know

I know everything that goes in the world that makes me a god wowowowowowowwwwwowowowowowowoowwowowwowowowo.

Lets go get inuyasha and kagome.


End file.
